A Broken Axe
by Theophenes
Summary: He did his job-what now? Rating for later chapters which may have some heavy violence....maybe even something more interesting....


A Broken Axe  
by  
MxXpawev  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Astaroth or Yoshimitsu or any other characters of the Soul Calibur or Tekken series. They are all owned by Namco. I'm not making any money from this, but I do own this story, so I intend to keep it as mine. Any new characters I choose to introduce here are owned by me unless said other wise. Read on and enjoy!  
  
Astaroth looked at himself in the water. It was the year 2003. He frowned at his reflection. It wasn't because he was here in London. It wasn't because he was irritated. It was because it was his 450th birthday, and no one cared. He felt like crap and decided to do what he did most mornings-reflect on his past.  
  
He still hadn't understood quite a good deal of his life. He was summoned to find Soul Edge-which he did to the best of his skills. He broke opponent after opponent-even Inferno, the dark side of the blade- and then he delivered himself and the accursed blade to Ares. Ares then said it all in one sentence.  
  
"You are no longer useful," he said, with his usual, cold, hellish voice.  
  
"What do you desire of me?" was Astaroth's confused reply.  
  
"Go and die," Ares said, "you are but fodder which I have no need of."  
  
So he went. He found, however, that he couldn't die. It's not that he wasn't indestructible, It's that he could find someone strong enough to kill him. He had broken Maxi, the one with the desire. He had challenged others, but those he didn't kill just faded away in obscurity. The truth was, there were very few left by the 1800s. Nightmare was still around, but that always became a draw after around two days of grueling combat. Voldo was still there too, but he was locked in the money pit and hadn't the power or interest to kill him. Cervantes boat sank, eaving him below the ocean, probalby never to be seen again. There was one other whom he hadn't challenged in many years, one who he had not sought after one fight so long ago-but he couldn't still be alive, could he?  
  
Funny thing, he ended up learning that he was still alive in a sense. He went to Japan in 1814 and found him.  
"You're still alive?" He said, amazed that this strange little man was still standing.  
"How long have you known me?" He asked, his head bobbing as he spoke.  
"Two hundred years at least," Astaroth said, "I wish to fight you."  
"Why?" said the infamous bandit.  
"I was ordered," Astaroth said.  
So they fought, blade to blade, power to power, souls, blades, bodies, and minds are swirling in a deadly dance.  
Yoshimitsu then cut backwards and spun around, cutting the head off of Astaroth's axe.  
Astaroth then got on his knees. "Finish it," he said coldly, preparing for death to take him.  
Yoshimitsu then looked at him. "Who ordered you to attack me?"  
"That was not my order," Astaroth replied, "my order was to die."  
Yoshimitsu looked into his opponent's cold dead eyes, "Who would a man with your strength willingly send yourself to the grave for?"  
Astaroth looked at him and said,"Ares, the god of war."  
Yoshimitsu looked at him. "Why obey such an order?"  
Astaroth said, "You know my loyalty, or are you an impostor?"  
Yoshimitsu frowned benteah his masked and said, "Follow me."  
Astaroth got up, hoping that mayvbe after this ordeal he'd be set free, maybe he'd have the chance to die, and be accepted by Ares.  
Yoshimitsu then brought him into a cave underneath Mount Fuji. "I am not the first Yoshimitsu," he said, "There have been almost 20. There will be many more."  
Astaroth then said, "That's why you fight different than the Yoshimitsu I fought over a hundred years ago."  
"Yes, I am the 19th. Based on your timing, you fought the 13th. Maybe the 14th. It is difficult to keep track," Yoshimitsu sighed.  
"But you lead a clan," Astroth said,"How can this illusion be maintained?"  
"Every Yoshimitsu has a disciple underneath him," Yoshi explained. "When it is his time to leave for afterlife, He takes his disciple on a journey to this mountain. The disciple will then return wearing the garb of Yoshimitsu."  
"No one has seen this as odd?" Astaroth asked, confused.  
"We of the Manji are all very odd- we don't notice such peculiarities, and those of us who understand remain silent," Yoshimitsu sighed. "I do need a disciple," he then looked at Astaroth, "You'd be perfect. You don't age, you're very strong, you don't need a replacement, why not join us?"  
"The one I fought before," Astaroth replied,"often said, 'repent'. Is that a teaching of the Manji?"  
"Yes only those of a pure heart can be Manji."  
"I do not know if I have a heart. How can I find it?"  
"You will know when you have found where your heart lies," he said,"Now I must be going, I have a meeting of the Manji to conduct."  
"I believe I must journey to search for my heart," Astaroth said.  
"Farewell, and may you find what you seek."  
Astaroth journeyed, and was still a strong warrior-even without his axe. He had found many things and learned some very important things. One thing he learned was that Ares had betrayed him-he didn't understand why-he just knew Ares dudn't care. He didn't waste his cares with religions-why go to another god-to be betrayed again?  
All he knew was to fight.And Fighting was what he did. Cage fights, barfights, alleyfights, prizefights, he fought-and won-constantly. Little did he know what was in store for him.... 


End file.
